Contact Savaughn
Contact Savaughn is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Savaughn and Otus try to stop Lifty and Shifty from stealing all of the buns and pastries. It also introduces the poor blue echidna Cadbury. Starring Roles *Savaughn *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Otus *Cuddles *Bun *Greg and Cadbury (Cadbury only) *Pinkie Appearances *Waddles *Spot *Toad *Venue Plot Bun is at his bakery, baking doughnuts, when Savaughn and Otus enter, along with Cadbury, who saw an ant, and licked it up. He licked his lips, and ordered a bun, but he has no money. He walked away sadly, but Bun said he could have two free buns. He thanked him, and ate the buns. Suddenly, Lifty and Shifty come from the back of the building and steal everything Bun owns, including Cadbury's buns. He growls, and decides to chase them, along with Savaughn and Otus. They entered their police cars, and chased them, while Cadbury ran. As Lifty ran, Shifty slowed down to eat a bun. Savaughn looked everywhere for them, only to accidentally drive over Waddles with their car. Waddles, who almost died, is eaten alive by Spot. He smiles, until he is hit by Otus's car. Otus sees his corpse and sticks his tongue out in disgust, and use the windshield wipers to clean off his corpse. He continues, along with Savaughn. As they drive, they get hungry, and then decide to take a break, until they see Cuddles skateboarding. They ask him if he seen Lifty or Shifty. Cuddles says he saw Shifty run to the right, but didn't see Lifty. He also explained Shifty wasn't carrying anything. They guess Lifty ran off with the goods, so they go to the right, but only to run out of gas, and for Cuddles to skate over a rock, and hit a tree. Pinkie is seen operating the gas station, when Savaughn and Otus need to fill up. They do, and in return, pay Pinkie pink dye. She cheers, and rubs it on her feathers. However, it poisons her, and she dies of poisonous dye. Meanwhile, Cadbury seems to be closer to Shifty than Lifty. Cadbury catches Shifty, and ties him to a tree. He then takes his fedora off, and wears it. Then, he throws bug bait at him, and he is eaten alive by locusts. He runs off to find Lifty, assuming he hid the food. He then eats a few other ants, and then runs off. Savaughn and Otus continue driving until Otus drives over a nail, and pops his tire, and drives off a cliff. Savaughn gets even angrier, and drives even faster. Soon, he catches Lifty, and kills him, by stabbing him. Savaughn mourns Otus, until he is impaled by Cadbury's quills, as Cadbury tripped. He retrieves the pastries to Bun, and he gives him a free cake. As he eats, an ant decapitates him with it's jaws. Bun, who is eating a bun, sees this, and just lets his body sit outside and be eaten by Venue. Toad enters the building for a doughnut, only to see they ran out. Moral Work for what you want. Deaths *An ant is eaten by Cadbury. *Waddles is eaten by Spot. *Spot is hit by Otus's police car. *Cuddles crashes into a tree. *Pinkie dies of poisonous fumes. *Shifty is eaten alive by locusts. *A few other ants are eaten by Cadbury. *Otus drives off a cliff. (debatable) *Lifty is stabbed by Savaughn. *Savaughn is impaled by Cadbury's quills. *Cadbury is decapitated by an ant's mandibles. Trivia *Greg will debut in another episode. *This might be the only time Cadbury is killed by an ant. *There is a scrapped part to this. Cad would put on Shifty's fedora, and get shot by Savaughn for looking like Shifty. *This is the second time Spot eats Waddles or any penguin. The first is in Hail to the Whale. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images